Forget Me Not: That Day
by Qindox
Summary: After a strange dream about Mew, a girl isn't a human anymore, but a pokemon! She needs to seek something, but she doesn't know what it is? Perhaps Mew was responsible? Will she be able to both escape from Team Galactic and find her friend who was also turned into some legendary pokemon as well. Only one problem; she doesn't know what kind of pokemon her friend is!


**Sorry for being gone for a while! I was re-reading Two Birds and Child of Mew again.**

'_**Italics' **_**means telepathy. Just in case of any sort of confusion caused.**

**O.O.O.O.O.= Time skip or changing scenes or POV.**

**If you didn't notice, Bolded speech means poketalk. Now excuse me while I run-**

_I was floating somehow. Don't ask me how, I could just feel it._

_It was a silvery mist like place. It sparkled like the night stars. I felt uneasy, yet homely at the same time. The feeling was weird so I shook it off._

"_Um. . Hello?" I managed to say in a husky voice that I would speak in if you woke me up at 6 am._

"_**Hiya! I see you got here without any trouble!" **_

_I immediately looked around, scanning the 'area' for anyone. The voice giggled distantly as I gritted my teeth ever so slightly._

_I 'flew' toward the sounds, but they would go father as I got close. This annoyed me greatly._

"_Where are you?" I asked. Maybe they will come if I asked politely._

"_Maybe I will!" The sweet voice replied. They read my thoughts!_

"_Mew! Mmeeeewwww!"__The voice chanted, though what did Mew have to do with this?_

"_**Huh? Oh you're still getting used to hearing 'poketalk' aren't you? Well, you better get used to it, because you're gonna need to know it!" **__The mysterious one said in response to my puzzled face._

_Those words made me a bit uneasy. What do they mean?_

_Then I was all of a sudden face-to-face with a very familiar pink floating kitten._

"_**Now do you know who I am?" **__Mew asked. I quickly nodded, showing that I was indeed shocked._

"_But what did you mean when you said I would need to understand poketalk?" Hopefully Mew could clear that up. Unfortunately, she wouldn't._

"_**You'll see in time! Good luck! And you better look for-**__"Mew was interrupted as the dream ended._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

I woke up with a jolt. Sweat dripped from my forehead as my heart beat started to slow down.

My golden eyes wearily looked at the clock that read 1 a.m. A sigh slipped from my lips.

I wondered what the strange dream meant. I shook the thought off and got dressed out of my sleepwear.

Then a hard tapping sound was heard from my window. I saw a few pebbles hitting it. I opened it only to get hit in the head by a larger rock.

"Ooowww!" I whimpered. I glared at the person and pokemon responsible.

My suspicions were true, as a young girl with short red hair, and a Panpour standing in front of me.

"Sorry Mex! Got a bit carried away.." Wing admitted as she sweat dropped. The Panpour next to her, Dewdrop, sighed.

"Ugh, never mind Wing. Could you.." I said ignoring the pain from the bruise the rock left on my forehead.

"Um, right, Dewdrop?" Wing asked her Panpour. The water type nodded and released a small water gun straight up.

I jumped right onto it and Panpour slowly lowered me.

"Thanks Wing, Dewdrop." I told them. They both smiled.

I reached out and pulled out a shimmering Net Ball and a Cherish Ball.

"Blade, Clover let's go!" I said throwing them both into the air and releasing a Scyther and Snivy.

"Snivy! Sni!" The female Grass type said.

"Scyther! Scythe, ther!" The male Scyther chanted.

I signaled to Wing and we both headed toward Lake Valor shores, which today, we would attempt to catch Azelf.

"Should we possibly catch some pokemon on the way there?" Wing asked. I shrugged.

"**Nah, Then not only would our pokemon be less energized, but so would our new pokemon." **I told Wing. All of a sudden, Wing came to a halt as did I, and our pokemon. She stared at me with a strange look.

"What was that?" Wing wondered. My face turned into an expression of puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I asked. _What did she mean…?_

"You said 'Mesprit, sprit, mesprit, sprit!'" She informed me. Even our pokemon had strange expressions on their faces.

"**Really?" **I asked. She again looked puzzled.

"You did it again. You feeling ok today?" Wing asked me, concerned with my strange speak pattern.

Then the dream came back to me. I shook my head.

"Never mind let's just go." Wing said. We started running toward the lake once more.

However, when we arrived there, there were some strange dressed men as the waters came in view.

They were fiddling with machines and some sort of satellite.

Most of them were the exactly same design. Men with turquoise short mushroom style hair and white/grey clothing.

Only one of them was unique one bit; one with a blue, cresset shaped hair do. To me, it just looked ridiculous.

I returned Blade to his pokeball as the four of us crouched down in a bush to see what was going on.

"Maybe we should check it out?" Wing suggested. We continued to observe these strange people.

The blue haired man turned to our direction. He smiled as our eyes widened in fear. _Shoot! _I thought.

"Well well well. Looks like we have some trouble makers. Toxicroak, teach them a lesson!" 'Saturn commanded as he tossed a pokeball into the air and a poison type frog pokemon appeared before us.

"**What is your request Master Saturn?" **It- or he asked to his trainer. _Wait a minute-_

My thoughts were interrupted as Wing hissed in my ear, "Mex! We gotta fight that Toxicroak! Pay attention!"

I stood up and jumped out of the bush with Dewdrop, Wing, and Clover. The man-er Saturn just smirked in reply.

I gritted my teeth. "Clover! Use Vine Whip on Toxicroak!" I told my Snivy.

"**Right!" **Clover shouted in reply. I ignored that, focusing on the battle.

"**Taste on Vine Whip!" **Clover spat at the poison type, as he numbly dodged it with ease and glanced at his master for commands.

"Toxicroak use Poison Jab!" Saturn told his pokemon. Toxicroak nodded in response.

"**You need to do better than that little Snivy!" **The frog commented at the green lizard.

The glowing purple claw hit the Snivy in the pale belly and sent her flying.

"Clover!" I yelled. While I did so, Wing told Dewdrop to use Water Gun. I returned her to her Cherish Ball.

"**This is for hurting Clover!"** Dewdrop said as he shot a burst of water at the opponent.

"**Hmph! Pathetic!" **Toxicroak said as the water shot under his raised arm.

"Mex, release Blade! We need to stall them!" Wing told me. I nodded in agreement. Though I knew that had slim chances of succeeding.

After throwing the Net Ball, in a burst of light, the young Scythe appeared before the bored Toxicroak.

"**Ready to be defeated Frog?" **Blade taunted. He was a bit childish.

"Blade, don't get distracted! Use Fury Swipes!" I commanded Blade. He charged at the foe, but was brought down by the poison type's Brick Break. The glowing 'paw' of the frog hit the Scyther's head and he ended up on the ground panting.

"Blade! Quick, use Focus Energy!" I quickly said, in response to our situation.

He wearily nodded and leapt from his vulnerable spot and spun as dots of light surrounded him, causing him to glow a brilliant golden.

"**Now I'm pumped!" **He yelled. His blades looked shiner in the sun light now.

"Mex! Blade! Look ou-"I couldn't even turn around to see what had become of Wing as a heavy paw pinned me down. I grunted as the breath got knocked out of me. I could glimpse the colors; Purple and tan.

_A Skunktank! _I realized with a jolt. Blade and Dewdrop were pinned down by a really big and ugly cat.

Wing however, was being held back by the Toxicroak. **"Let go of me!" **Wing demanded. The blue haired man and his pokemon just grinned evilly at this remark. I wondered why they would do such a thing.

"These two are the ones we are seeking." He said to the two new arrivals; a red head and one with purple hair.

"Let's bring them with us." The red haired woman said with a grin that made me shudder.

'_Blast them with your Physic and quick!' _I mentally nodded to that voice in my head that sounded oddly familiar. Well, if nodding in your mind is possible.

I could feel a sense of power and revenge as I unleashed. I did so by imagining a gigantic pink wave of destruction.

All of a sudden, my world turned bright pink. I could hear screams and shocked voices.

Before Darkness engulfed me though, I saw the three people with eyes wide with shock and I swear I saw a hint of pleasure in their eyes.


End file.
